What Are Thee Odds?
by chestna crescentia storm
Summary: Transformers...Prepare to be blown away by to best friends who think they are the worlds best detectives. Theses trouble makers join the auto-bots ans cause trouble. they cause so much trouble...they turn into transformers, and end up having transformers...if ya know what i mean...
1. We know your real

**What Are Thee Odds? Chapter 1**

**2 Best Friends +**

**Ages 17 and 18 almost 19 +**

**If they were to be described: Two detectives that love to goof off =**

**trouble…**

**Introduction: Ashley and Cupper end up finding out transformers are real, and join their team. But later on something they never expected happens.**

The two girls were unpacking, they had just moved to Jasper Nevada.

"So, what do you think about this town? It's bigger than the last town we were in." Ashley asked Cupper, as she folded her shirt and put it in her closet.

Ashley was visiting her cousins for a little while. The two girls were planning big things. They wanted to find out if transforming vehicles were really real. Their cousin said one of them nearly crashed into him, and when he went to go bust their bumper, they transformed. He had a picture to prove it.

"Do you really think they are real?" Asked Cupper as she stared at the picture their cousin gave them.

"Heck do I ever!" said Ashley as she started to brush her brown, permed hair.

Cupper had blond straight hair, which was in loose pig tails. She wore a solid blue button-down shirt and tight jeans; Ashley wore a black leather jacket with bell bottoms with ruby red lip stick; she also wore a lot of mascara and eyeliner.

"Well, how do you think we'll find them?" asked Cupper as they walked out of the room.

"Not sure, but I know we will find the transformers. But first I am getting out of this jacket." Ashley took off her jacket and gave it to Cupper.

"I am not your maid!" yelled Cupper as she threw the jacket on the bed.

"I did that to see your face," Ashley laughed, " come on lets go! We'll start our search at the mall!" Ashley stated, making her mind where to start the hunt.

"Are you kidding, that is sooo boring. I can't really see transformers shopping." Cupper rolled her eyes.

"Ohh I broke my nail now I'm going to pout like a little baby." Ashley giggled.

"It's so fun to be mean to girly girls, but why do you want to go to the mall when we could watch… uhh… basketball!" Cupper giggled.

"I'm not athletic, I want to go to the mall to get checked out by hotties." smirked Ashley as they ran out side.

"Sounds good, let's go!" they zipped out the door.

"Wait up, my pants are falling down!" yelled Ashley as she ran and held up her pants.

"Now you look attractive" teased Cupper as they ran into the mall parking lot.

The mall parking lot was filled with cars, there were more cars here than there where at Costco during a sale.

The girls started into the parking lot when…

"Hey, look a phone!" Cupper bent down and picked up a phone.

"It is one of those crappy phones, who does it belong to?" asked Ashley as she snatched the phone from Cupper and opened it.

"Jack Drabby." said Ashley as she looked at the call logs.

"Darby" corrected Cupper.

"Look! This looks like a transformer. Darby knows a thing or two!" yelled Ashley as she looked at the picture of the girl transformer.

They started walking for the mall doors, whispering to each other about the pictures.

"Arcee" said Cupper as she read the description.

"Let's call her!" snickered Ashley.

Cupper pressed the call button and the phone rang.

**Arcee's POV**

"Hello, Jack stop playing around" said Arcee as she was greeted by snickering on the other end of the phone line.

"Hello, this is Jack speaking" Cupper did in a boy voice while Ashley covered her mouth from giggling.

"Jack, who's giggling in the back ground?" asked Arcee.

"My new girlfriend." giggled Ashley as she spoke into the phone.

"Come to the mall parking lot and you will find out" Cupper said in a giggling voice, then hung up.

"Jack, hello, you know I can't come. Grrr, Micko!" Growled Arcee.

"Micko can't come, she's grounded" said June.

"Jack is fooling around in the mall parking lot, and I need to go get him." grumbled Arcee.

"Want me to come?" asked June.

"Yes, please hop in" said Arcee as she transformed and took off.

**The girls POV**

"She is on her way! Look for this symbol and she will probably be a navy blue vehicle, am I clear?" asked Ashley, " This is turning out to be way to easy!"

"By 4% I understand, we will wait near the door" giggled Cupper.

They waited 20 minutes until June and Arcee arrived.

"Look over there." Cupper whispered as she pointed to the blue motorcycle.

"What do we do?" asked Ashley.

"First… spy?" Cupper shrugged her shoulders.

"No, talk to the rider." smirked Ashley.

"Jack, where are you?" said June as she parked Arcee and walked into the mall.

They followed June into the mall. It was HUGE and was swarming with people. It had Christmas lights hung all around and smelt like stale air.

"SALE in the pet store, hamsters are 50% off today" said a woman through the mall speakers.

"Let's get a hamster!" squeaked Ashley as they walked with the flow of people.

"We already have a hamster. Where did that lady go?" asked Cupper.

"I don't know- wait I got an idea" Ashley went to where one of the speakers where and…

"Attention everyone!" Ashley said thru the speaker that the other lady was speaking into. everyone looked at her.

"I have found Jack Drabby's phone, and if he wants it, I will be in the cafeteria." Ashley and Cupper took off, just in time too.

They waited and waited until finally…"Hello, who has my phone?!" yelled a teen while he walked through the crowd.

"OVER HERE!" yelled Ashley as she got onto one of the tabled and waved her hands in the air.

The teen boy came over, Ashley and Cupper ran out side with the teen chasing them.

"Hello, here is your phone Jack. Now who is Arcee?" asked Ashley breathlessly, as he caught her.

"I have no clue" Jack grabbed his phone and took off.

"WE WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE TRANSFORMING ROBOTS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FACE US LIKE A MAN… WE HAVE A PICTURE OF THEM RIGHT HERE!" yelled Ashley as she pulled out the picture.

Jack turned around and walked back to them.

"Yes what about Arcee?" asked Jack.

"What is she, certainly not human. Along with these dudes, are they her boyfriends or something?" asked Ashley.

"How did you find out about them?" asked Jack.

"We are the world's greatest detectives that's why!" yelled Cupper as she threw her hands in the air.

"So, how did you find out about them?" asked Jack, rolling his eyes.

"First, one of them almost crashed into our cousin, and then transformed. We looked into the mysterious case, and found your cell phone in the middle of the parking lot." said Ashley.

"Then we called the blue and pink looking robot that was on your phone and told her to come here" Cupper finished of the explaining to Jack.

"Uhh, Okay… so what else do you know?" asked Jack.

"Uhh… she can transform, and we spotted her as soon as she drove into the parking lot because of the symbol on her that was also on the two other robots" Ashley was running out of proof.

"Uhh just a minute." Jack hopped on the motorcycle that was headed his way and drove off. Sighing with relief he got away.

"Remember if you don't come back, we will show everyone I say, EVERONE!" Yelled Cupper with a big smile on her face.

"He's cute." Ashley grinned, elbowing Cupper.

" Yeah, I call dibs."

"What? You can't call dibs! I saw him first!" Ashley smirked.

**Jacks POV**

"What do we do?" asked Jack as he drove into his garage.

Arcee transformed "Uhh, call Optimus" assumed Arcee.

"Ya, but they are a threat, and they have proof." said Jack.

"Just a minute Jack. Arcee to Optimus, are you there?" asked Arcee.

"Yes, what is it?" replied Optimus.

"You remember when Smoke Screen transformed and got his picture taken by a human?" asked Arcee.

"Yes…why?" asked Optimus sounding like he didn't really want to hear what was going to be said.

"Well, his cousins are in town and he showed them Smoke and Bee. They are detectives, and found Jacks phone in the middle of the mall parking lot. Then called me and asked me to come to the mall, so I did. Now they are still at the mall, and I have to go back or else they will tell everyone about our existence, and they have a picture to prove it." said Arcee.

"Ohh dear…" Optimus said, and everyone could picture him rubbing his face in thought.

**Thanx 4 reading!**

**Hope you like it please Review!**


	2. ROBOTS

**Arcee's POV**

"So what are we going to do?" asked Arcee.

"Well first go back to the mall, I will sent Bulk Head to get them, then bring them to base. I'm guessing if we don't allow them to come, they will tell about our existence." sighed Optimus.

"Are you sure, they are crazier than Micko, and more dangerous than Megatron." giggled Arcee.

"How bad can 2 teenage girls be?"

**The Girls POV  
**

"It's so hot." complained Ashley.

"No, it's hotter in Brazil. Not to mention all the hot boys." giggled Cupper.

"I come from Canada, and it is super cold up there, rather here…it's a dumb desert, it was beautiful green in Canada." sighed Ashley as she sat on one of the benches.

"Hey, let's get some water balloons!" yelled Cupper as she ran into the mall.

"You have money?" asked Ashley as she ran after Cupper.

They ran thru the crowd of people to the dollar store.

"So only water balloons, okay?" asked Ashley.

"Aww, I wanted… uhh a WATER GUN!" yelled Cupper, everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Yep we are sooo hot, you just have to stop to look at us!" yelled Ashley as she threw her hands in the air.

Everyone started doing their thing again; Cupper and Ashley laughed their heads off as they walked into the dollar store.

"Okay, so let's get some pranking stuff!" yelled Cupper.

"Shhh, our mission is top secret." whispered Ashley holding back her giggles.

"Okay" giggled Cupper.

"Supper Balloons? Cupper what does this say?" asked Ashley as she tried to read the label.

"Then why didn't you bring your glasses geek, it says Super Balloons, I don't think you can have then for supper" giggled Cupper as she stuffed it into the cart.

"I hate glasses, and besides I hardly read, and it makes me look like a geek" whispered Ashley.

"You naturally look like a geek" said Cupper as she stuffed some material into the cart.

"Let's go, we have everything…wait I look like a geek?" asked Ashley.

"Nope, you wait outside, and I will check out the things." smiled Cupper as she drove the buggy up to the casher.

"See ya outside" Ashley ran out.

Ashley walked to the cafeteria and ordered an ice coffee, then sat down at a table and watched everyone do their usual thing.

"Hey good looking how's it going?" asked a teenage boy as he sat down across from her.

"I'm fine" said Ashley as she sipped her coffee, then got up and started to walk away.

"Hey wait" he grabbed her wrist.

Ashley glared at him, then took the lid off her coffee and spattered him with her beloved ice coffee.

She walked to the dollar store and met up with Cupper, then spotted Jack.

"Hey I was wondering when you'd get here!" yelled Cupper as she gave Ashley one of the bags.

"You just spattered you coffee on Vince…VINCE!" yelled Jack as a huge grin sweep across his face.

"He is an ass, I hate those types of boys who meet you then think they own you" said Ashley as all 3 of them walked out the mall door.

"So, uhh about those robots, you kind of have to come with us" Jack rolled his eyes over to Arcee and Bulk Head.

"What if you're a kidnapper?" grinned Cupper.

"Ashley, Cupper is that you!" yelled Mick as she jumped out if Bulk Head and ran over to them.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" asked Ashley as she walked with Micko over to Bulk Head.

"To a top secret base, you have to come because we can't be known about" said Bulk Head as they hopped into the back.

"THEY TALK! THEY REALLY DO TALK!" screamed Cupper as she bounced in and buckled up.

"How long are we going to stay at the base?" asked Ashley as they started off to the base?

"Only until night why?" asked Bulk Head.

"Be-"Ashley got interrupted by Cupper.

"She has to pick up her baby girl that is almost 3 from a baby sitter, don't you Ashley" teased Cupper.

"My best friend" sighed Ashley as she slapped Cupper on the back.

"You have a kid?" asked Bulk Head.

"Yep, and if you don't go to this address I will happily get out right now" said Ashley.

Bulk Head turned around and started for the preschool center. Ashley came out caring a baby girl, who had blondish brownish hair, with overalls on.

"Whoa, what a cutie" Micko admired her.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" asked Bulk Head as her drove over to her house.

"Well, he died when she was 5 months old" said Ashley just before she sneezed.

"He was the best boyfriend you could ever get." said Cupper as she fiddled with their hair.

"What's her name?" asked Bulk Head.

"Rosette" replied Ashley as they drove into her drive way.

"Do you know anyone who could watch her?" asked Bulk Head.

"Yep, my cousin. My mom ditched me once she found out I was going to have her." replied Ashley as she took Rosette into the house.

Ashley ran in, and then 4 minutes later came back out.

"Finally!" yelled Cupper as Ashley hopped in.

"So, what are you, and what are your names?" asked Cupper as they started on the road to their base.

Suddenly a portal opened and they drove thru to a base filled with the robots.

Bulk Head stopped and everyone hopped out.

"I told you they were real" smirked Cupper.

"I told you, it was my cousin who nearly died because of one of them!" yelled Ashley as they walked up the steps to the human area.

"He didn't almost die, I just scared him" said Smoke Screen.

"And who might someone like you be called?" smirked Ashley as she leaned over the edge.

"I'm Smoke screen, I am also the fast's and I have the best paint job. I am also a rookie" Smoke Screen bragged.

"Well, besides bragging, you are also flirting." teased Ashley as she walked over to the TV, to where Nurse Darby was.

"So, you are the ones who called me" said Arcee as she walked to the ledge.

"How do you like my Jack voice" giggled Cupper as she stepped up to Arcee.

"Very lovely" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Hey, Ashley come over here" whispered Cupper as she took out the dollar store bag.

"Water fight" whispered Ashley as she pulled out the water balloons and her water bottle, Cupper got her sling shot.

"But how are we going to get the water in the balloons?" asked Cupper.

"Like this" Ashley grabbed her water bottle and took a big gulp but didn't swallow, and then she took a water balloon and spat the water she had into the water balloon.

"Ewww" whispered Cupper.

"It works" giggled Ashley as she took the sling shot and put the water balloon in it and aimed for Ultra Magnus's.

"Not so-"too late, Ashley pulled it so hard, that when she let go the water balloon popped in her face.

"Hard" giggled Cupper as she looked at Ashley's Mascara which was running down her face.

"My turn" Cupper got her filled water balloon and aimed it for Arcee's face, then let go.

The water balloon went flying across the room and hit Arcee in the face.

They held their mouths and ducked behind the couch, and gave the sling shot to Micko.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Yelled Arcee.

"Micko did!" yelled Cupper as she popped from behind the couch.

"Ya sure she did" Arcee said as she glared at Cupper.

Ashley popped out and whipped the mascara off her face, took the sling shot and water balloon, then shot at Arcee, then ran down the huge hall, Arcee followed.

Cupper was right behind Ashley as they ran into Ratchets laboratory.

Ashley closed the door and locked it with a switch of a button.

"CUPPER DON'T-"Cupper pressed a button, which aimed a machine at them, then shot a laser beam at both of them, knocking then out.

When they awoke they nearly touched the roof, they were giants.

"Uhh, Ash-"Cupper stopped and stared at Ashley.

"I'M A ROBOT!" Screamed Ashley as she looked at her self.

"YOU'RE A ROBOT, I'M A ROBOT!" screamed Cupper as she stood up.

To be continued…


	3. Lets Do Somthing Fun Like

**The Girls POV**

The girls were robots, stuck in Ratchets lab with Arcee banging at the door.

"Shhh, what do we do?" whispered Cupper.

Cupper was white, baby blue and dark brown. 2 long wires came out from the back of her head. Ashley looked like a girl knock out, she had bloody red armor with dark optics, and they looked nothing like Arcee.

"Arcee, what are you doing?" asked Ratchet from the other side of the door.

"The non-dangerous girls threw a water balloon at my head!" yelled Arcee as she stopped banging the door.

"Well why didn't you say so? Here" the door started to open.

Ashley and Cupper ran over to it and with all their might, held down the door.

"I…its stuck!" yelled Ratchet as he started to push it open, but Ashley and Cupper held it close.

Arcee joined him, and then they called for Optimus.

Optimus came over and pushed it open, causing Ashley and Cupper to go flying back, then Optimus came in and saw them.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Cupper and Ashley.

"Yickes!" Ratchet jumped back.

Cupper and Ashley avoided Optimus and zipped out of the base.

"Run faster!" yelled Cupper.

Suddenly Ashley's feet turned into 2 wheels, she went zipping away.

"NO FAIR!" yelled Cupper as she transformed her feet into rollers too.

It was night, and the girls were going farther from the base lights. The stars were bright and it was a full moon.

It was peaceful until they heard a rumbling sound; Optimus was catching up to them fast.

"Faster!" yelled Ashley as she crossed a road.

"Fatter?" asked Cupper as she catches up to Ashley.

"No Fast-"Optimus grabbed them.

"You are in so much trouble" grumbled Optimus.

"Aww, Ashley your prince charming has come" snickered Cupper as Optimus landed back in the base.

"Are those Ashley and Cupper?" asked June as Optimus flopped them down.

"It's not 'are those', it's 'are they'" corrected Ashley.

"You mind telling us what happened?" asked Optimus as he looked down at them.

"I do mind, its offensive when everyone is staring at me" Cupper said as she crossed her arms and stood up, she was trying not to giggle.

"How on earth did you turn into transformers!?" asked Ratchet.

"CUPPER she is an alien who wanted to suck out my brains, but she liked memory chips better so she turned me into a robot so she could eat my memory chip" smirked Ashley.

"Uhh we believe you did that?" asked Optimus as he stared at Ashley.

"No from the looks of it, I don't think you believe me" smiled Ashley as she stood up.

"Smart aft" Arcee rolled her optics.

"For a fact, it's my brain that's smart, not my aft" smirked Ashley as she looked over at Arcee.

"It's a saying, so Optimus, what are we going to do?" asked Ratchet as he looked at Optimus.

"Punishment" replied Optimus as he looked at the 2 femmes.

"NOOOOOO!" Yelled Ashley and Cupper as they ran around in circles.

Every Autobot but Optimus and Ultra Magnus snickered at them.

"How dare you snicker at us" Yelled Cupper as she pulled out her blasters.

Everyone jumped back and pulled out their blasters.

"Whoa, so you go like this?" asked Ashley as she pulled out hers and rapidly started to shoot at the ground.

"AHHH STOP, YOU HIT ME IN THE FOOT!" yelled Cupper as she hopped on one foot.

"Whoops sorry" said Ashley as she put her blasters away.

"I will disarm them and see if they have any other problems" said Ratchet as he took them to his laboratory.

"So if you're good and do what I tell you to do, I won't strap you down to the berth" said Ratchet as he went to the computer and typed down something.

Ashley and Cupper looked at each other then back at Ratchet.

"You first" said Ratchet as he took Ashley and laid her down on the berth and scanned her.

"Have you had any illnesses of any type?" asked Ratchet as he scanned her frame.

"Oh, uhh I got polio, chicken pox then I stepped on a rusty nail and got something else and then I broke both my legs when I was 2" replied Ashley.

Ratchet stared at her, and then started his scans again.

"You're lucky you're alive" said Ratchet as Ashley hopped of the table and Cupper got on it.

"Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" snickered Cupper as she hopped on the table.

"Now, what did you have?" asked Ratchet.

"I forget, ever since I was 12 I couldn't remember anything, but you can ask Ashley, she knew everything I had" replied Cupper as Ratchet scanned her frame.

"You forgot?" asked Ratchet.

"Yep, she got hit in the head very, very, very hard" replied Ashley.

"So Ashley what did she get?" asked Ratchet as he started to disable Cuppers weapons.

"Uhh, she got nothing, but a really bad fever" replied Ashley as she looked at the wires in Cuppers arm.

"So, what is your back ground history?" asked Ratchet as he finished with Cupper and started on Ashley.

"Well, Cuppers family died in brazil, so she was adopted in Canada, or something like that. Then she moved out and came with me. As for me, well my dad died when I was like 2, then my brothers and sisters died from polio. Then my mom kicked me out when I was expecting Rosette, so I went to go live with my cousin, then moved here later on" replied Ashley.

"There you go, now have fun getting punished" said Ratchet.

They walked out, and then were welcomed by Optimus.

"So, about that punishment, you can sweep" said Optimus handing them 2 brooms that were almost as tall os them.

"Well that's now so bad" Ashley snatched the broom and started sweeping.

"Now, now next I want you to make my bed, then get my breakfast then wash my clothes then-"Cupper was cut off by Ashley.

"I am not Cinderella!" yelled Ashley as she finished off what she was doing then left the rest for Cupper.

"NO FAIR!" yelled Cupper.

"That's the sad part of life!" smirked Ashley as she walked to see what Ratchet was doing over at the computer.

"DONE FINNALY!" Yelled Cupper as she ran over to Ashley.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" asked Cupper.

"This" Ashley took Cuppers hands and they started to spin around.

Once they were going fast enough, the let go and went flying in the opposite direction.

Cupper went crashing into the wall and Ashley went crashing into Ultra Magnus's.

"Sorry" Ashley got off of Ultra Magnus's and ran off, but she looked back at him,

'He is cute' Ashley gazed at him but then quickly looked away.

"Hey it's almost dawn!" said Cupper as she pointed to the sun in the distance.

"Hey check this out!" Ashley pushed over a huge metal ball.

"Who, what's that?" asked Cupper as she circled it; it went up to her waist.

"Hey did you realize that I am taller than Arcee?" asked Ashley as she hopped onto the ball.

"No I didn't" Cupper said sarcastically.

"She goes up to Ultra Magnus's waist, I go up to his shoulders, if she were human she would be short!" giggled Ashley as she helped Cupper up onto the ball.

"We are a circus!" yelled Cupper before she fell off.

"I'm bored, its sooo boring here" whined Ashley.

Ratchet went to his lab.

Ashley went over to the computer and pushed a button, a ground bridge averred; when no one was looking they ran thru it.

Once they got thru it, they ran for their lives, they were on Scotland.

"Hey look a town!" yelled Cupper.

The ground bridge disappeared, so they started for the town.

"AHHHH!" Screamed the people there.

"Hey watch this!" yelled Ashley as she scanned a red motorcycle, then transformed.

Cupper copied her then transformed and took off with her.

**The Autobots POV**

"OPTIMUS!" yelled all 3 humans.

Optimus came over "what's wrong?" asked Optimus.

"Ashley and Cupper are on the news!" yelled Raff.

Ratchet hooked up the TV to the giant computer, it showed Ashley and Cupper stomping thru town then transforming.

"I thought you were watching them" Optimus looked at Ultra Magnus's.

"I thought Ratchet was watching them!" said Ultra Magnus's.

"I went to my lab then they were gone!" yelled Ratchet.

**The Decepticons POV  
**

"Lord Megatron, I have picked up to life signals, not Autobot nor decepticon" said Knock out as he reported in to Megatron.

"Hmm…" smirked Megatron as he looked at the 2 femmes on the screen hiding from the army.

**The Girls POV**

"Are they gone?" whispered Cupper as they hid behind a rock.

"Yep let's go" said Ashley as she stud up but a ground bridge appeared.

A tall grey robot walked out.

"I am Megatron, might I know your names?" asked Megatron.

"I'm Ashley and this is Cupper" replied Ashley.

"There they are!" yelled a soldier from a far distance.

"Come with me" said Megatron.

Ashley looked at the soldiers charging toward her, and then Megatron.

They followed him thru the ground bridge, to reveal that they were on a ship.

To be continued…


	4. A war ship how FRAGEN PERFECT!

**Ashley's POV**

As Ashley walked down the ships halls, she heard the chatter of other transformers that were aboard the ship.

Grey and black halls towered over her and Cupper. Their footsteps echoed as they walked along the hall.

"Shock wave will examine you two." replied Megatron as he looked back at the girls.

Ashley and Cupper looked at each other, they had already been examined but they shrugged their shoulders and went with Shock wave down a hall, while Megatron turned and went down another.

"You first" Shock Wave took Ashley and laid her down on the medical berth.

After they were done and dismissed, they went to talk to Megatron.

"So, when did you get to earth?" asked Megatron.

"Uhh, well we kind of got turned into transformers last night" replied Ashley as she looked up at Megatron and shivered from the evil look he gave her

"You were turned? By what?" asked Megatron studied her.

"I have no idea" replied Ashley, walking into the main center.

"So have you met the Autobots?" asked Megatron.

"Uhh the other robots?" Ashley replied as they came to a halt.

"Yes, Optimus" replied Megatron, trying to keep patience.

"Yep" replied Cupper as she budged in.

"Shock wave is those tests done yet?" commanded Megatron as he looked over at Shock wave, who had just entered the room.

"Yes my lord, they are healthy" replied Shock waving as they walked down the hall.

'They will make perfect sparklings' thought Megatron as he looked at the two.

"My lord-"Knock out stopped when he saw the two femmes.

"Knock out, this is Ashley and Cupper" introduced Megatron.

"She looks like me!" gasped Knock out, his eyes glued on Ashley.

"She does" Megatron said, observing the two.

Suddenly, Megatron cuffed Ashley's wrist, then Cuppers wrist.

"Let go! What are you doing?" yelled Cupper as she pulled at the cuff.

"You will make fine sparklings" grinned Megatron.

Cupper and Ashley stopped and looked at each other wondering what he meant.

Megatron headed down the hall way, dragging them both.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Ashley as she clawed at Megatron's hand.

'There's nothing I can do…I am doomed' thought Ashley.

Cupper tugged as hard as she could and the cuff slipped from Megatron's hand. She ran faster than she ever had, down the hallway and away from Megatron.

Megatron went running after her, but Ashley quickly stuck her leg out and tripped him up, causing him to come crashing down hard.

"My troops will get her, now to deal with you" he slowly looked up at her as he stood to his feet. He took her to his quarters, shoved her in then shut the door and walked away.

Ashley leaned against the wall as she slowly sank to the floor.

'What on earth do I do now?' she thought as she dug her helm into her knees.

After several minutes, Ashley stood up and looked around. The room was quite big, with a large berth in the middle. It had a table near the left side, then another door on the right side.

Ashley slowly walked to the door but was soon disappointed; the door was nothing but a shower.

'Soon he'll be back. I have to get out!' thought Ashley as she walked to the only exit in the room.

"Locked" said Ashley as she pushed on the large door.

She heard Megaton's footsteps coming down the hall, each one louder than the one before.

Without thinking, she hid above the door, while holding onto the ceiling.

"Where are you?" grumbled Megatron as he walked in.

Ashley jumped down behind him, closed the door and ran down the hall.

'The opening' she thought as she ran onto the deck.

"Trapped" grinned Megatron as he blocked her off from coming back in.

"Nope" Ashley dove off the edge.

Megatron transformed and chased after her.

"What you going to do now?" asked Megatron, ground force was coming fast.

"Die" said Ashley as she hit the ground.

**The Autobots POV**

"Optimus I have picked up Ashley's signal, as well as Megaton's signal" said Ratchet as he looked over at Optimus.

"Where are they located?" asked Optimus.

"Somewhere in the united kingdom" replied Ratchet.

"Open a ground bridge, Autobots roll out!" yelled Optimus as he transformed and sped thru the open ground bridge.

When Optimus came thru, he spotted Megatron holding Ashley.

"Megatron, let her go!" yelled Optimus as he prepared for battle.

"Why should I" snorted Megatron as he grinned at Optimus.

"She is our responsibility" replied Arcee as she glared at Ashley.

"Fine have her, but I get to have the other one" grinned Megatron as he dropped Ashley, transformed and flew off.

Optimus ran over to Ashley, she had deep gashes all over her, and her system was crushed.

He carefully picked her up and went thru the ground bridge where Ratchet was waiting for him.

**Cuppers POV**

Cupper was hiding in a closet, she could hear the footsteps of other cons right outside.

'I hope Ashley is okay' she thought as another con passed by.

"Where is she!" Megatron yelled from outside.

"We are still looking my lord" replied the con.

"Look harder" grumbled Megatron as he wacked the con away.

Someone opened the closet and spotted her, it was Knock Out.

"I found her" yelled Knock Out as he looked at Megatron.

Megatron stomped over to where she was and pulled her out.

"Let me go!" yelled Cupper as she pulled away from Megaton's grip.

"Like I would do that" smirked Megatron.

"Didn't think you would" Cupper replied.

Cupper was being dragged by the 2 wires that use to be hair, but then Megatron lifted her up in the air.

"Big mistake" said Cupper as she swung her feet and kicked Megatron in the face.

This time Cupper didn't run, she fought back.

"You think you can beat me?" Megatron wiped his bleeding lip and looked at her.

"I know nothing about fighting, but it's not going to keep me from trying" replied Cupper as she waited for Megatron to make his move.

Megatron charged her, Cupper quickly ducked and kicked him in the back.

He went charging again and grabbed her ankle, she kicked him in the face again but Megatron didn't let go. She kept kicking him until Megatron ripped out her wires, then dropped her.

Cupper fell to the floor with a plan, to let Megatron think she was dead then strike and escape.

Megatron ordered his cons to clean up the mess as he walked away.

Cupper got up and ran down the hall until she got to the deck.

She dove off, hoping she would live, the cons transformed and took off after her.

She scanned one of the cons jets and transformed.

"See ya" yelled Cupper as she zipped off.

She noticed that she was healed, and it had only been about 10 minutes. How weird. She thought.

**The Autobots POV**

"Optimus, Cupper's signal is online" said Arcee as she looked at the giant computer.

"Where is she?" asked Optimus.

"Flying over the Pacific sea" replied Arcee.

"I don't think it's the Pacific sea Arcee" said Jack.

"She is flying over a sea" replied Arcee.

"So are we going to get her?" asked Bulk head.

"Once she lands, we can" replied Optimus.

TBC…


	5. Kisses near a lake

**Jacks POV**

Ashley was recovering from her injuries, and the Autobots were helping Cupper escape the Decepticons. Jack was leaning against the edge, practically doing nothing. It was Micko's turn on the TV and Raff was at his home, so he had nothing to do.

"Ratchet, what are we going to do about Ashley's family?" asked Jack as he looked over to Ratchet.

"Agent Fowler is dealing with it" replied Ratchet, he kept doing his thing and didn't look at Jack.

Jack thought. His conversation he was trying to start wasn't going good.

"Hey Ratchet, I have a random question for you" said Jack, hoping he would reply.

"Why a random question?" asked Ratchet as he turned around and looked at Jack.

"I just thought of it, so I assumed it was a random question" replied Jack as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What is the question?" asked Ratchet.

"Have you ever been in love" asked Jack.

"It is a random question" Ratchet turned around.

"Well, have you?" asked Jack as he raised his eye brows.

"Maybe" Ratchet said quietly.

"To who?" asked Jack, Micko stopped her game and started listing.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge" Arcee said thru the radio.

"Thank thee all spark Arcee, you saved me from a random question that would have killed me" Ratchet opened the ground bridge and all the Autobots and Cupper came in.

"How did it go?" asked Micko as she ran to the edge.

"You should have come, the Autobots kicked some serious aft!" yelled Cupper as she jumped up and down.

"I wanted to come" grumbled Micko as she looked down.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Cupper as she tilted her head.

"Because it wouldn't be safe for her" replied Optimus.

"Nothing is safe" grumbled Cupper as she walked away, then spotted Ashley and ran to her side.

"Careful" said Ratchet as he looked over at Cupper, who was seeing if her best friend was okay.

"So Ratchet, who was the lucky girl?" asked Jack as he looked over at Ratchet.

"Ohh, well..." Ratchet trailed off, now everyone was listening.

"Who!?" asked Smoke Screen as he bounced around Ratchet.

"None of your business" Ratchet simply replied, then started working on the Synthetic energon.

"Aww" whined Smoke screen, Cupper, Micko and Jack.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't have a good time with the Decepticons" said Arcee as she walked over to Cupper.

"We had the best time ever, we had a nice tour of their ship, scanned by some guy named Shock wave, dragged down the hall by Megatron, stabbed by Megatron and got chased across a sea, I had a GREAT time" Cupper said sarcastically.

"Ya sounds like fun" Arcee rolled her optics.

"What sounds like fun? Taking a tour of the Decepticons war ship, or making you roll your optics, because making you roll your optics is super fun!" Cupper asked Arcee and gave her a few suggestions.

"Both!" yelled Micko as she threw her hands in the air.

"So, are we stuck as robots forever?" asked Cupper as she looked at Ratchet.

"I am still figuring out how you turned robot" Ratchet turned around.

"It's so boring" whined Cupper.

Then it hit Cupper, another great idea!

"Hey do any of you know how to dance?" asked Cupper.

It was dead silence, until Micko yelled…

"I know how to dance!" yelled Micko as she jumped up and down.

"We have got to show all of you how to dance" sighed Cupper.

"Ultra Magnus knows how to dance" grinned Arcee.

"Ya he can show us how" Smoke screen said.

"Arcee, seriously. Did you really have to tell everyone" Ultra Magnus was not impressed.

"Well that is good; I don't know how to dance. Ashley was going to show me how to dance for the party that was going to occur" Cupper was a bit upset about the party.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Ashley as she slowly sat up.

"I don't know, maybe you can tell us" Cupper said.

"Hmm, I went sky diving without a parachute" replied Ashley as she rubbed her helm.

"Take it easy, you fell at least 6 miles" Ratchet snapped.

"But I feel fine" Ashley did look fine, but her system was still recovering from the fall.

"So, Autobots, have you seen human dancing?" asked Cupper.

"Only Ultra Magnus. He was like the best dancer in Cybertrons golden age" replied Arcee.

"Well, let me show you" Cupper bounced over to the computer.

She showed them 4 types of dancing. The Autobots were shocked when they saw Latin dancing, but Cupper convinced them only bad humans did that type of dancing.

Hours passed by, watching the dancing. Finally Arcee and Wheel Jack tried it.

"No, Arcee you watch your feet and elbow up" Ashley was trying to show them how to dance.

"Garr, we need a demonstration!" snapped Arcee as she stopped dancing and put her hands on her hips.

Ashley thought for a minute, but her thinking was interrupted.

"Why don't you dance with Magnus?" asked Agent Fowler.

"Ya!" yelled Micko.

"Um well…" Ultra Magnus trailed off.

"I don't think he can dance the way I dance" Ashley said.

'He is so cute' Ashley was trying to not blush.

'She is so pretty' Ultra Magnus tried not to blush and looked away from her.

"Hey, I have the best idea!" yelled Cupper.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this" Arcee replied.

"Let's go swimming!" yelled Cupper.

"Where would we go swimming" Arcee said rudely.

"I remember a lake, in the middle of nowhere. And the only way you could get to it is a 5 day hike, or ground bridge" replied Ashley.

"No, this is a bad idea in so many ways" Arcee said.

"It's so much more fun than staying here" replied Cupper.

"What if Deceptions attack?" asked Smoke screen.

"We just ground bridge back" smirked Ashley.

"No" said Ratchet.

"Please, please, please, please" Cupper begged.

"Stop begging!" snapped Ratchet.

"I won't stop begging until you say I can go, please, please, please-" Cupper was cut off.

"Fine, you have to ask Optimus" grinned Ratchet.

"There is no harm, for going to a lake for the rest of the day" replied Optimus.

"I am staying" Ratchet quickly replied, then opened the ground bridge, to where Ashley showed him.

They all walked thru to see a glimmering blue lake. It had tiny ripples from the wind, and was surrounded by grand green trees.

"Whoa it is beautiful" Arcee was amazed.

"I use to come here all the time with my bro and sis" Ashley headed towards the lake.

"So, they are gone then?" asked Arcee, trying to not offend Ashley.

"Yes, all though I hated my one brother, but I favored my youngest brother. Their names were Rogers and James. Rogers was really mean, if you said something, anything he didn't like, he would attack and bite, or he would swear his head off and my mom would let him get away with it" replied Ashley.

"And your little brother?" asked Arcee.

"Well, my mom hated James and loved Rogers, and my dad loved James and hated Rogers. James… James was really sweet and kind. All though he could be a pain in the butt, he was always sorry and trying to impress mom" replied Ashley.

"How did they die?" asked Smoke screen.

"Most of my brothers and sisters died from polio, but James was murdered, and Rogers was murdered" answered Ashley as she looked into the lake.

"By who?" asked Bulk head.

"James was murdered by Rogers, and I can tell who murdered Rogers, or someone would be in big trouble" Ashley stood up and started into the lake, until Cupper pushed her in.

"Bot fight!" yelled Jack.

"In your face!" Ashley picked up a mud ball and stuffed it into Cuppers face.

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley got away from Cupper and started out into the lake.

Ashley dove into the water and swam to the bottom of the lake, then came back to the surface.

"Hey, the boys aren't coming in" whispered Cupper.

"Smoke screen is trying it out" replied Ashley, pointing to Smoke screen who was slowly walking thru the water.

Cupper nudged her, then stared at her.

"Ohh I get what you mean" grinned Ashley.

They started for the shore, once they got there, they let all the water drip out of their armor. Ashley went behind Ultra Magnus and Cupper went behind Wheel jack.

"1…2…3" whispered Cupper.

Cupper and Ashley pushed the 2 Mechs in, causing them to face plant into the water.

The sun was starting to go down, the sunset shone on Ashley's armor, making her look lovely.

Ultra Magnus got up and looked for the bot that did that, once he laid his optics on Ashley, he couldn't get his optics set off of her.

"Someone has got a crush" teased Cupper as she looked at Ashley, who was trying to not look at Magnus, who had his optics set on her.

"I…I was looking at all the mud on his face" stumbled Ashley.

"Oh sure you where-" someone pushed Ashley and Cupper into the lake.

Ashley went flying forth, knocking over Ultra Magnus, and Cupper knocked over Smoke screen.

"Sorry" giggled Ashley as she helped Ultra Magnus up.

"Your tough, you can get up on your own" Cupper said to Smoke, instead of helping him up like Ashley helped Nut Meg up.

Smoke screen just gazed at Cupper, at her 2 long wires swaying back and forth as she walked and at how her light blue tinted in the sunset light.

Ultra Magnus nudged Smoke screen as soon as he got up.

"It's called I saw her first" Bumble bee beeped as he walked thru the water, and to the shore.

"Did not!" yelled Smoke screen.

"Did too!" beeped Bee.

"Bee I thought you had a crush on Arcee" Ultra Magnus broke up the fight.

"Wheel jack already called her" bee Beeped as he walked onto the shore.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashley as she walked out from the trees, scaring all 3 of them.

"How Smoke screen has a dying crush on you" teased Ultra Magnus as he nudged Smoke screen.

"I have a dying crush on you" Cupper grinned, as she walked into the trees.

"Really!?" asked Smoke as he followed her into the trees.

Cupper turned around and kissed him.

To be continued…

**Now, what are thee odds of that? **

**I didn't even see it coming, I just wrote it.**

**Thanx 4 reading, if you did read it.**


	6. Movies and energon spitting

**Ashley's POV**

"Hey where did Cupper and Smoke go?" asked Ashley as she looked around.

"Shhh" giggled Bee as he pointed to a bunch of trees.

Ashley gasped, Smoke and Cupper where kissing.

"So that's how humans kiss…it feels good" Smoke screen fell back, crashing into the ground and twitched his foot.

"AY NO MAKE OUT SESSION HERE!" Ashley yelled, startling them.

"Like seriously Cupper! You just met him!" yelled Ashley.

"You're not my mom and you can't tell me what to do!" Cupper yelled back as she stomped away.

"I am your friend, and I am trying to protect you!" Ashley shouted.

"So, like you care" Cupper turned around.

"I do care, you can't just kiss any boy you come across" Ashley didn't yell this time.

"What harm will it do?" Cupper snorted.

"How would you like it if your prince charming kissed every girl he came across?" asked Ashley.

That made Cupper think, but she thought of something to reflect the question.

"Which I am sure he wouldn't" Cupper replied.

"But you're doing that" replied Ashley.

"So" Cupper said.

"So, when you meet the one, it makes your relationship with him less special, because you have already kissed every boy you have come across" replied Ashley.

Cupper turned her head and walked away, not admitting Ashley had a good point.

"Thought so" Ashley sighed, rolling her optics.

"Whoa, how do you know so much?" asked Magnus.

"I don't know" She shrugged he shoulders.

"Let's get back to base, it is getting cold out" Micko shivered, as the chilling air climbed up her spine making her back hairs stick up.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge" Arcee said.

A ground bridge appeared, about 100 feet away.

Cupper eventually came thru, with a lot of convincing.

"Back to boring" sighed Ashley as she sat down and rested her chin on her hands.

"Optimus, I have got to know…how you became a prime?" asked Cupper.

"Well…" Optimus trailed off.

"He went to the high counsel with Megatron" replied Ratchet as he turned around from his work.

"So, you have to be at the high counsel to be a prime?" asked Cupper as she raised an optic.

"No, you're chosen by the matrix" replied Optimus.

"So, you are chosen by someone?" asked Cupper she tilted her head.

"It's complicated" replied Optimus as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then take your time telling it" grinned Cupper.

"Cupper, Optimus is saying in a nice way, that he doesn't want to tell how the matrix picks a person" Arcee put a hand on her hip.

"Then you tell me!" Cupper sat and turned to Arcee.

"No" Arcee turned her head.

"Sissy" Cupper sighed.

"Am not, take it back!" Arcee snapped.

"Never!" yelled Cupper as she stood up.

"Take it back!" yelled Arcee.

"Femmes!" yelled Ratchet.

"I was perfectly happy without them here!" Arcee stomped away.

"And I was perfectly happy being human!" Cupper stomped away.

"And I don't give a frag!" Ashley yelled, lifting her head off her hands.

"And I want you to all shut up!" yelled Ratchet as he threw his hand in the air.

It was dead silence for a couple of minutes.

"Can we watch The Hobbit?" asked Cupper as she jumped around Ratchet hoping for a yes.

"Cupper how old are you?" asked Ratchet as he turned to her.

"12- No I meant 15" Cupper quickly fixed her mistake.

"Your 12? You said you were 15!" yelled Ashley.

"I am 15 and that is final" Cupper stomped her foot down.

"Whatever" Ashley rolled her optics.

"Well… can we watch The Hobbit?" asked Cupper as she hopped around Ratchet.

"No" Ratchet replied.

"Say what and I can go play with all your tools and destroy your whole lab" Cupper said as quickly as she could.

"What?" asked Ratchet.

"Thank you!" Cupper zipped off to Ratchets lab.

Ratchet followed her, all you could hear was banging, yelling, shouting, giggling and cursing.

Ashley giggled. You got to admit it was kinda funny.

"Did she say, 'say what then I can go destroy your lab and go play with all your tools'?" asked Mick.

"Yep" answered Ultra Magnus.

"Say what if you have a dying crush on Ashley and just want to kiss her like never before, and then go riding in the wind, on a horse with her, then have like a hundred crazy babies that will drive you nutz" Micko said real quick. Then giggled.

"DON'T SAY WHAT, I DON'T WANT A BUNCH OF BABIES DIRVING ME NUTZ!" yelled Ashley as she sprang to her feet.

"What?" asked Magnus as he raised an optic.

"YES!" yelled Micko as she threw her had in the air.

"NO!" Ashley yelled as she flumped to her knees.

"What did I do?" asked Manus as he helped Ashley up.

"Micko said 'Say what if you have a dyeing crush on Ashley and just want to kiss her like never before, and then go riding in the wind on a horse with her, then have like a hundred crazy babies that will drive you nutz'" replied Ashley.

Ultra Magnus looked away and blushed.

"AHH EVERYTHING SHE SAID WAS TRUE!" Ashley screamed then ran in circles.

Everyone in the base giggled.

"The sparkling part was kind've over what I thought of, but most of it is true" mumbled Ultra Magnus, hoping no one would answer.

"What?" asked Ashley as she turned to Ultra Magnus.

"Nothing" he started gazing to other parts of the base, trying to not look like he liked Ashley.

'He doesn't like me, bummer' Ashley sighed.

'She doesn't like me, bummer' Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Hey! I have got another brilliant idea! Let's make up nick names for each other, since all your names are so long!" Cupper yelled as she sprang to her feet.

"Nick names?" asked Smoke.

"Short names, you call each other!" Cupper was getting everyone rounded up.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with our names?" Arcee her hand on her hip.

"Everything is wrong with your weird names" Ashley said quietly think smirked.

"It's for fun, but I guess you wouldn't know the meaning of the word, because your too protective, and don't know how to lay back" teased Cupper.

"Hey I do know what fun is!" yelled Arcee crossing her arms.

"Ya I doubt it" mumbled Cupper as she turned to everyone else.

"So, what is my nick name going to be?" asked Smoke screen.

"Slick!" yelled Ashley.

"Spit?" asked Cupper as she turned to Ashley.

"No, Slick, S-L-I-C-K, Spit" Ashley made a mistake.

"Whoops, I meant Slick" Ashley corrected herself.

"No, Smoke sounds better" Cupper said.

"Moving onto…hmm, who should we do next?" asked Ashley.

"Optimus!" Yelled Cupper.

"The Octopus" snickered Ashley.

"Let's call him Oct.!" Yelled Cupper.

"Sounds good, but Cupper, stop yelling!" Ashley yelled at Cupper.

"You hypocrite, you just yelled!" Cupper shouted.

"You just yelled!" Yelled Ashley.

"I shouted, you yelled!" shouted Cupper.

"Enough!" yelled Optimus.

"You just yelled!" screamed Ashley and Cupper.

"SHUT THE FRAG UP YOU TO!" screamed Ratchet.

"My nick name is Oct., moving on" sighed Optimus.

"Arcee, she is already short enough, so, let's call her C" giggled Cupper.

"Ay, I may be short named, but I am keeping my name" grumbled Arcee.

"C sounds better than an R and a C, and besides, you sound like R2, and he's off star wars" grumbled Cupper.

"C is not better than Arcee" yelled Arcee.

"Everything is better than R and C" Cupper stuck her chin up.

"It's better than having a name meaning a cup" smirked Arcee.

"At least my name means something" grumbled Cupper.

"It means a cup" Arcee rolled her optics.

"So, I'm something, rather your nothing" Cupper talked back.

Everyone was just watching them have a fight, they didn't want to interfere.

Arcee had enough, she turned around and faced Cupper, and slapped her.

"Arcee!" yelled everyone.

Cupper's lip was bleeding, so she sucked all the energon that was bleeding from her lip, getting a mouth full of it.

Arcee looked back at Cupper, but Cupper spat all the energon in her mouth back at Arcee.

Everyone gasped, but Arcee sure did deserve it.

"Cupper!" yelled Optimus.

Cupper transformed and took off, breaking down the wall.

**Cupper POV**

'I hate the Autobots' thought Cupper as she flew thru the sky.

"And I hate the Deceptions" yelled Cupper as she flew higher in the sky.

"I had a perfect life before this" yelled Cupper as she flew over the clouds.

"Ohh, what am I saying?" Cupper asked herself.

'I only hate Arcee, Ya, that sounds good. I don't hate the Autobots, I just hate Arcee' Cupper satisfied herself.

"Okay, what's next?" Cupper asked herself.

**Autobots POV**

"Okay, what's next?" asked Ashley as she looked at the giant hole in the wall.

"Wait for her return" replied Oct as he looked out the hole in the wall.

"I still can't believe you slapped her, but I guess you got back fired" Ashley giggled, remembering how Arcee was drenched with spit and energon, thank goodness she had her mouth closed, or that wouldn't have ended well.

"Can we watch The Hobbit now?" asked Ashley.

"No, Star Wars. I want to see who R2 is" replied Arcee.

"The Hobbit has more action in it" Ashley wanted to watch the hobbit, but Arcee wanted to watch star wars.

"How about Lord of The Rings?" asked Smoke.

"City of Ember!" yelled Raff.

"That's a kid's show" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Is not, I love the books!" Ashley yelled.

"Books, they are for geeks" Arcee smirked.

"No they aren't, I can see why Cupper hates you, and you are always picking fights" Ashley glared at Arcee.

"Am not" Arcee, didn't try to pick fights, it just came naturally.

Ashley didn't replied to Arcee, she didn't want to end up spitting on her.

"Thought so" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Then don't think" smirked Ashley as she turned her head to look at Arcee and gave her a nice big smile.

"Hey, I think more than you" Arcee defended herself.

"Tell that to Cliff and Tail gate, I'm sure they would agree with you, or wait you can't cuz they are gone" teased Ashley.

"You know nothing about losing someone, Ashley!" barked Arcee.

"Ha, you're telling that to me! Tell it to someone who hasn't lost her family" Ashley rolled her optics.

Arcee stomped away,

"Thought so" grinned Ashley.

**Cupper POV**

Cupper flew over the clouds, it was nearly dawn. She could see the colors of the clouds in the distance, and the stars in the other distance.

"It's beautiful here" shouted Cupper as she twirled in a circle.

She thought of something, drop thousands of feet, then transform and take off again.

Cupper transformed, and dropped. It was fun, until she saw the huge mountain waiting for her at the bottom.

To be continued…

**So, you got a hint of the girl's wild personality. **

**I'd love a review.**


	7. Responsibility comes first

Ashley watched Star Wars. Yep Arcee won the movie battle.

She looked over at Ultra Magnus, he was so handsome.

Ultra Magnus looked over at Ashley. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Hey" Ultra Magnus made the first move and sat beside her.

"How's going" she smiled looking at him.

"Good. So, what is your favorite movie?" he asked her.

"A tie between dirty dancing and footloose flash dance and a bunch of other things." she replied, looking into his optics.

"So, is it about dancing?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Yep, have you watched them?" Ashley asked, hoping for a yes.

"Only the end of dirty dancing" he smiled, making her blush.

"Can we watch another movie?" asked Arcee as she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Ratchet.

"Dirty dancing!" yelled Ashley.

"Do we have another vote for it?" asked Ratchet.

"Ya me" Ultra Magnus put up his hand.

"Dirty dancing it is" Ratchet sighed and started the movie.

**Cupper's POV**

Cupper awoke. She ached all over.

She moaned as she sat up, Cupper had fallen at least 100 meters.

She was sitting in a puddle of energon, yet she had no wounds.

Cupper got up and yelped. Her foot felt as if it was broken.

"Can robots break bones? Do they even have bones?" she asked herself as she looked at her left foot.

She looked around, the base was in sight.

Cupper flopped back and lay down.

"They'll find me, so I will just wait here" Cupper went back to sleep, her energon levels were extremely low.

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley loved the end of dirty dancing, but then wondered about Cupper.

"Ashley what's wrong?" asked Ultra Magnus noticing she was worried.

"Just Cupper, she still hasn't returned and it's been almost 3 houses, maybe 4" she replied.

"I'm sure she will be back soon" Ultra Magnus said.

"But what if she is hurt, what if she turned back to a human? gasp! What if the decepticons have her!?" a horrible picture appeared in Ashley's head, of Cupper calling for help but no one coming.

"We can just pick up her signal, Ratchet can you get Cuppers' signal?" asked Ultra Magnus as he walked over to Ratchet.

"Ya sure, she is located about 10 miles west from here" he replied looking at Cuppers signal.

"Is she on her way back?" asked Ashley, worried for her friend which was like her little sister.

"No, she isn't moving" he replied.

"Is she okay!?" Ashley looked at Cuppers signal.

"Well, let's go find out" Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

When they walked thru, they found Cupper in a puddle of energon.

"Cupper!" Ashley ran over to Cupper.

"Yawn, I was wondering when you would get here" Cupper slowly on lined her optics.

Ratchet came over to her,

"Cupper, you look fine, but where did all this energon come from?" asked Ratchet as he looked at how much energon she was in.

"I have no idea" Cupper replied.

"Your wires in your ankle are snapped, but let's get you to the base just to be sure" Ratchet picked her up.

They walked thru the ground bridge and Ratchet took her to the medical bay.

When he scanned her again, her wires were healed, and she was in perfect condition.

"You wires were snapped when I last checked them, 2 minutes ago. Now, it's like they never broke" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"Ya, like the time Megatron stabbed me, and then it just healed!" Cupper shrugged.

"But that doesn't make sense" Ratchet shrugged.

"Nothing here makes sense"

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley watched the end of dirty dancing over and over again.

"You really like that end scene" smirked Ultra Magnus.

"Yes, I do like it" Cupper smiled.

"I was talking to Ashley, but it's good to know you like it too" he smirked as he looked at Cupper.

"I love it" Ashley replied looking at Magnus.

"Do, you want to dance…just how there dancing…with me?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Yes I would love to" she smiled and took Ultra Magnus hand.

"Um, so I guess you should get back to what you're supposed to do" Ashley smiled.

"See ya, I need to go on patrol" Ultra Magnus turned around and started on patrol.

'I think he likes me' Ashley sighed.

'I think she likes him' Cupper looked at Ashley, who was practically drooling over the second in command.

'I think she likes me' thought Ultra Magnus as he drove away.

Ashley went back into the main part of the base, it was very boring here.

"Ratchet can we go on a drive?" asked Ashley.

"To where?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering about Rosette and her wellbeing…" Ashley trailed off.

"She is fine, but why do you want to go on a drive?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm base pooped" she replied.

"Ohh, you can go if Arcee goes with you" replied Ratchet.

"Okay!" Ashley went over to Arcee.

"Hey Arcee, do you want to go for a drive?" asked Ashley.

"Sure" Arcee replied.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Cupper.

"Can we ground bridge to places?" asked Ashley.

"Ya sure, why?" asked Arcee.

"I always wanted to go to Paris and see the Eiffel tower" Ashley replied.

"We will have to be in bike mode the whole time" Arcee smirked.

"That's fine! Can we go?" begged Ashley.

"Ratchet, can we get a ground bridge to Paris?" asked Arcee.

"Here you gals go" Ratchet opened a ground bridge.

The femmes transformed and took off thru the ground bridge, using the fake riders.

"Whoa!" Cupper looked at the Eiffel tower, it was amazing.

"I wish we could come here when I was human" sighed Ashley.

"I have never been here, it is amazing" Arcee admitted it.

They slowly drove down the street; they hadn't been seen coming here.

The streets were made of bricks, and people roamed the streets. They were the only vehicles.

"It's nice here, the tower is huge!" Arcee couldn't imagine how long it took the humans to build it.

"We should go traveling the word! I have only seen grand places in books" Cupper said.

"Do you speak French?" asked Cupper.

"I think I can say hello" replied Ashley.

"I'm bored, can we go to somewhere where we can transform?" asked Cupper.

"You always get bored, Cupper are you really 15 or are you 12, 'cause you sound like your 12" Ashley was doubting her friends age.

"Fine I'm 12, but I will turn 13 in 2 weeks!" Cupper replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were 12 to start out?!" asked Ashley, ruining there lovely time.

"Because you wouldn't be friends with me then" whined Cupper.

"Hey are those bikes talking!?" someone said in a rich accent, pointing to them.

"Nope we are not talking!" yelled Ashley.

"They do talk! We are being invaded by talking vehicles!" the man said again, getting everyone rounded up.

"Let's go!" they took off down the street.

"Ratchet ground bridge!" Arcee said thru the link.

They turned into a back ally, and ground bridged back to base.

"I am not going to Paris again!" Cupper sighed in relive.

"Can we go somewhere next time?" Ashley was stubbed. She didn't know where in world go, that wasn't like Pairs.

"Somewhere?" asked Arcee.

"Ya it is a great and beautiful place" Ashley was lying.

"Is Ultra Magnus back yet?" asked Ashley.

"He is coming back, why you ask?" asked Ratchet.

Ashley shrugged then went over to where Bulk head and wheel jack were having an arm wrestling contest.

"Come on Bulk head! Total him!" yelled Miko as she cheered slash nagged him.

"Who's on my team!?" asked Wheel jack as he lost the battle.

It was dead silence.

"How nice you bots are" sighed Wheel jack.

"Your being sarcastic…right?" asked Miko.

"Yes I am being sarcastic" Wheel jack said in a baby voice.

Ultra Magnus drove in and transformed.

"Have you finished your patrolling for today?" he asked.

Arcee looked stunned; she had spent most of the day in Paris and had forgotten to.

"Well, did you?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Uhh…" Arcee was in trouble.

"No she didn't, I took her to see Paris" it was Ashley's fault that Arcee was in trouble, so she was going to take full responsibility for what happened.

"Arcee you know how important those patrols are" Ultra Magnus

Ashley stepped in again "I take full responsibility for Arcee missing her patrol, I took her to Paris"

"But it was her choice to go" replied Ultra Magnus.

"I begged her to go" Ashley really didn't want to fight her crush.

"It was her choice" Ultra Magnus was about to give up the fight, but Ashley kept the fire going.

"Ratchet told me, that if I wanted to go anywhere I had to take Arcee to supervise Cupper" replied Ashley, Ashley fought until the person she was fighting gave up.

"So it's Ratchets-"Ultra Magnus was cut off.

"Don't you dare drag me into your fragged fight!" Ratchet was listing to every word they said, and so far it sounded like Ashley was winning.

Ultra Magnus turned and walked away; just what Ashley had planned.

"Girls win and boys lose!" Cupper jumped up and down.

"Cupper… you are defiantly 12"


End file.
